Drunk Gas Leads To Drama
by ALexisScott
Summary: Starts out as gas covering the gang and then leads to drama. Miroku gets hit on the head, a girl almost kisses Inuyasha, Kagome is mad,others are dancing an everyone is drunk except Inuyasha and Miroku! Please read I'm a new author!
1. Chapter 1

-1Based on Inuyasha:

Chapter: 1

The Drunk gas

Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, Alexis, and Evelyn were in a strange place filled with odd gas almost like smoke)

Alexis: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: A.. Alexis?

Alexis: Come on Inuyasha lets party.

(Alexis was jumping up and down while Evelyn, Kagome and Sango were dancing)

Evelyn, Kagome and Sango: Ring around the rosy a pocket full of posy ashes, ashes we all fall down.

Inuyasha: Miroku a little help?

(Miroku goes to grab Alexis)

Alexis: Get off you bastard! Can't you see I don't want you?

(Miroku was trying to hold Alexis, Alexis did not like that.)

Alexis: That's it you pervert! Vine lash!

(A vine web sprung out of the ground and tied Miroku and Alexis)

Alexis: What how could this happen?

Inuyasha: ha ha!(Points at Alexis laughing evily)

(Inuyasha took out Tetsusaiga and cuts the vine, Alexis fainted ) (Inuyasha caught her)

Inuyasha: Could you carry the weirdo?(Hands Alexis over)

Miroku: Fine. Why do I always get stuck carrying the women?

Inuyasha: You know you love it.

Miroku: I know! (Looks at Alexis's fainted figure.)

(Inuyasha smirks)

(Inuyasha told Kirala to get bigger so they could ride her and she did)

Alexis woke up

(Alexis opened her eyes and saw Miroku)

Alexis: You pervert you've struck again!

(Inuyasha and Miroku held her down)-------To be continued

Did you know the new characters? What will Alexis do?

Alexis:

Description: brown hair, Skin: white,

Outfit: White flowing dress with a white flower in her hair

Hobby: Bugging Inuyasha

Power: Nature

Evelyn:

Description: Dark brown hair

Skin: White

Outfit: School uniform (Like Kagome)

Hobby: Hitting Miroku

Power: Telepathic

Power: cast magic orbs

Best friends with Alexis also in real life.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis- woke up (Alexis opened her eyes and saw Miroku)

Alexis: You pervert you struck again! (Inuyasha and Miroku held her down)

Inuyasha: Hold still!

Alexis: No!! I want to attack Miroku!

Inuyasha: Damn it all! Hold still!

Alexis: No way! Let me go!

Evelyn: Oh dear! Will you guys ever stop!? (Evelyn and Kagome connect heads and sigh) Kagome and Evelyn: They'll never give up!

Inuyasha: Listen! I wouldn't be talkin! Your not even helping!

Shippo: You know Miroku, can always use the wind tunnel! (Alexis suddenly stops) (Inuyasha and Miroku let go and Alexis suddenly stops shaking and falls off Kirara)

Alexis: Damn it all!Ahhh! Help me!!!

Inuyasha: Hmm. I think I'll pass on that one

Kagome, Evelyn, and Sango: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Fine fine. Man I wish you would fall to the ground already! (Inuyasha dives off of Kirara)

Inuyasha: Sometimes I think I'm a dumb hero!

Evelyn: I don't think, he could make it down that fast! I have to cast an orb! (Evelyn casts a speedy orb)

Alexis: You idiots! Help me! Ahh!!!

Evelyn: Come on orbs, lets go! (Evelyn hops on her orbs and flies off Kirara)

Sango: Hooo Geez! Everyone is commiding suicide!

Miroku: I totally agree (Miroku smirks)

Sango: You do know you're the one who's causing this (Miroku ignores Sango and starts to move his hand close to her bottom)

Sango: You… Little! (Sango blushes and looks at Miroku and punches him in the face)

Miroku: Come come you do me such good injustice

(Alexis suddenly falls what looks like a village house)

Alexis: Uggh! What a big fly!

Demon: Well who have we got here

Alexis: Holy shit! Mother of God! (Alexis than realizes she is in a giant pot)

Demon: It looks like I'm going to have a special meal

Alexis: Listen witch! I don't know what you are going to do to me, but I don't want to be a serving meal!

Demon: You don't need to call me witch, I have a name you know

Alexis: I really don't fuckin care! Do you realize that I'm not tied up I can jump out any time

Demon: Well thanks for reminding me! I will go get the rope (Demon goes to get rope from the corner while Alexis struggles to get out of the giant pot)

Demon: I found them!

Alexis: Took you long enough, demon!

Demon: Such rude manners! (Demon begins to tie Alexis up, Demon goes back to the corner to get something)

Demon: Where is it! Where is it!

Alexis: Looking for this (Alexis holds up what is, but a small vile)

Demon: Oh don't worry! I have a full pot of that stuff right here! (Demon begans to pour an icky liquid into the pot that Alexis is in)

(Going back to the sky where Inuyasha and Evelyn are falling)

Inuyasha: What the heck! Alexis is fallen so suddenly, but we are still in the air!

Evelyn: It is, but an illusion! We must have made a wrong turn!

Inuyasha: Which way should we go Miss. Brainyack!

Evelyn: That better be a compliment!

Inuyasha: Yeah yeah! Whatever!

Evelyn: I will get you. Besides the fact we have to turn that way!

Inuyasha: Well well,then let's go!

(Back to Alexis)

Demon: I am looking for a special spice for a special meal

Alexis: (sighs)Whatever (Sudden knock on the door)

Demon: Now who can that be (Demon opens the door)

Mystery person: I have come for the girl


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

capture

Kouga:Nock!Nock!

Demon: Who are you?

Kouga:Thats none of your consern!

Kouga:Give me the girl!

Demon:No! I got this meal and I am going to eat this meal!

Kouga:Tuff!

(Kouga grabs Alexis)

Alexis: Dont I have any word in this?

Kouga:No!

Demon:I will get you ! You half demon!

Kouga: Im a full demon you ass!

(Kouga leaves with alexis)

(Inuyasha and evelyn enter the village house)

Inuyasha:Whats wrong with half demons?

Demon:Why you devil you first a no good wolf and and your nothing better!

Evelyn:Spill the beans wheres my best friend!

Demon:Some wolf demon took her what do i care?

Evelyn:Where did she go?where did he take her?Spill it or i will!

Inuyasha:Stop theres nothing we can get out of this hag Lets go

Evelyn: I guess your right.

(Inuyasha and Evelyn find the others and tell them what happen all thow Evelyn was not explaining it well)

Evelyn:Well ya see we went inside the villiage house and and this demon was was there and she told a bad wolfy ccccame and and!

Kagome:Wolfy?

Sango:Evelyn your just probely woried about your best friend.

(Evelyn sits down and thinks about her friend)(She starts to cry)

Evelyn:What if I never see her again.Sniff sniff

Kagome: Dont worry we will get her back.

(In the sky were Kouga and alexis are)

Alexis: Holy Shit!Dont drop me dont drop me doont drop me!

Kouga:Quit your wining!

Alexis:No! I Am not going to stop!Holy Shit we're up really high!

Kouga:Here we are at last!

(Kouga reaches land and puts down alexis)

Alexis:Why did you kidnap me any way?

Kouga:Kagome will come to your resque and i will surrender give you back but...(Kouga paused) ill take

Kagome instead.

Alexis:OH I get your drift now.

Kouga:Good now hold still.

Alexis:What?Why?

Kouga: so i can tie you up and hang you obove my wolves and they can jump and try to eat you

Alexis:Gulp!

(Kouga ties alexis up)

Alexis:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Alexis:Back back you you ...wolves!

Kouga:Ha Ha seems like i was right the nature girl is powerless and stupid!Ha Ha!

Alexis:Why you little.Help!

(An arrow shoots threw a wolf)

Alexis:Kikyo!

Kikyo:Long time no see huh alexis?

Alexis:Kikyo i am so happy you are...Look Out!

(A wolf jumps over Kikyo as she doges)

Kikyo:Dont you dare fire a wolf at me you demon!

Alexis:All right Kikyo 5 points for Kikyo 0 for wolfy!

Kouga:Grrr!

Kikyo:Keep grring it wont do you such good.

Alexis:10 Points Kikyo 0 for wolfy

Kouga:All right miss track keeper see you keep track of this!

(Kouga jumps and grabs Alexis)

Alexis:Bad wolfy bad bad bad wolfy!

Kikyo:Let her go!

Kouga:Well fine.

(Kouga was above water so what did he care)

Kouga:Bye Bye Little girl!

Alexis:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Kikyo:Hang on!

To be continued----

Will Alexis get hurt or will she surfive

Its your turn to tell me!

Send me a answer in a review

If she does get hurt she will go with kikyo and not show up ontill

The next two chapters go by

If she is ok she will stay till the end

Send me a review!


End file.
